Dreams to Reality
by HSBxoxo95
Summary: ONE SHOT.AH. "Then realization hit me. I was face to face with Edward Cullen. Could this time be real?" What if Bella's wildest dreams came true.


_**Dreams to Reality**_

"Bella can you go upstairs and get your brother. I need to speak with the two of you." Mom called from the other room.

"But mom, I just sat down like two seconds ago." I whined.

"Bella just do it please."

"Okay fine. But only because you said please."

I stormed up the stairs. Will the day come when I could finally get some peace in my own home?

"Emmett mom wants us. Get your lazy butt downstairs now." I pounded on his door.

"Gosh Bella could you be any more annoying? I love you but stop harassing me. I was… in the middle of something." said Emmet as he opened the door.

Curious I looked over his shoulder and couldn't contain my laughter. On the screen of Emmett's television was the image of a very small blonde bent over the hood of a car and well you can guess the rest.

"So I see you like blondes." I said chuckling

"Hey don't laugh, I'm a teenage boy I have needs." He blushed.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. What you need to do is get downstairs before mom comes up here to rip us apart."

As if on cue Renee's voice floated upstairs "You two get down here now."

Hurriedly we walked downstairs and sat on the couch where Renee and Charlie were, and surprisingly my Aunt Tia, Uncle Ben and my favorite cousin and best friend in the whole world Mary Alice Brandon. Well everyone calls her Alice.

"So kids," my dad started "the reason we called you here like this is because we have some news for you guys." He took a long pause I guess for dramatic effect. Charlie is just cheesy like that. By this time Alice was bouncing in her seat, like the little energy ball that she is, anxious for the news.

"Oh Charlie would you just tell them already!" My mom scolded. "Ugh I'll just do it. Guys, we're all going on vacation."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh. Oh My Gosh guys. I can't believe it; we haven't been on a family vacation in like…ever. Where are we going?" Alice squealed in her high pitched excited voice.

"Yes, well we're going to the Bahamas." said Uncle Ben.

"Oh cool!" "Yea cool!" "Oh great a family vacation." said Alice, Emmett and I respectively. Me with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Oh Bella don't be such a sour puss. Maybe you'll meet a guy. I can sense it." said Alice. She really is a bit weird.

"Fine I guess it could be fun. I mean the weather has got to be better than Forks and just imagine all the sandy beaches and bright blue water, swimming with the dolphins…Okay maybe it's not that bad." I said.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

It has been a week since we found out that we were going on vacation and all Alice has me doing is shopping. I'm really starting to wonder how we're going to fit all this stuff into our suitcases. I mean does someone really need five swimsuits for a two week vacation? Well that's if you can even call them swimsuits. More like dental floss.

Everyone was supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning and right now I'm trying to find a way to fit everything in my case.

A couple hours later I was finally finished and decided to call it a night. I needed to be up early tomorrow morning anyway.

The next morning I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed and screaming in excitement about our trip today. There was no second guessing who it was. Anyone would know it was Alice. Before she could do any damage I decided to get up and go get ready.

The plane ride was approximately four and a half hours. Then we had to take another hour drive to get to the resort. I must admit the resort was beautiful. It was right on the coast so all around you could see the lovely sandy beaches and I couldn't wait to experience some of the activities they had here. Apparently there was this amazing water slide. Cool right.

"Oh My Gosh Bella. Isn't this the coolest thing you have ever seen? I mean look how blue the water is and the sun is so amazing. Why couldn't Forks be like this?" Alice screamed from the lobby window. Does this girl have any other voice level? She obviously never learned how to use her indoor voice.

"Yes Alice it is pretty amazing."

"Okay let's go get Emmet and hit the beach." Alice said dragging me up to our rooms.

"Emmett, are you coming down to the beach with us?" I asked.

"No I'm good but you girls have fun." He replied.

"Emmett we can go on the waterslide." Alice bribed. That girl will stop at nothing.

"There's a water slide. Oh that is the coolest thing ever. Let's go." Wow that was easy.

When we were all changed and packed for the beach we made our way down to the sandy shore. I must admit we looked pretty amazing. Alice had me dressed in a little red bikini with a white floral pattern on it. The bottom had ties at the sides and the back was cut so high that I had to fight the urge to pull it out of my behind. Alice had on a cute gold bikini with black trimming and hers also had ties at the sides but at least hers didn't give her a wedgie. Emmett being Emmett didn't really care what he looked like so he had on simple black and white striped board shorts.

We set up our things under an umbrella and just sat back to relax. Alice was, as usual, on the lookout for any cute guys while I just lay back trying to tan my very pale skin. Suddenly there was a squeal and I would know the sound of that squeal in my sleep. I opened my eyes only to be dragged up and towards three very beautiful people. There was no mistaking who they were; the Cullen trio. Rosalie Cullen- beautiful supermodel, Jasper Cullen- Rosalie's twin and famous country singer and Edward Cullen- fabulous actor with looks that anyone would give there soul for.

"Oh where have you been all my life? You're even cuter in person. I am so going to marry you someday." Alice said jumping into Jasper's arms. Everyone just chuckled.

"Ignore Alice I think she went crazy a while back. Hi I'm Bella and that big goof over there trying to be cool is my brother Emmett" I said giving them a small wave.

Alice was still wrapped in Jasper's arms and to be honest he didn't look like he wanted to let her go. Rosalie was staring at Emmett and smiling, something that I never saw her do in any of the pictures I've seen of her and Edward was looking at me with a very weird look in his eyes. I blushed and looked down under his gaze. He had the most gorgeous green eyes. They were captivating.

"Hi I'm Edward" He said shyly. Who would have thought that the famous movie star Edward Cullen would be shy?

"Hi again, and I know exactly who you are." I said looking up and we caught ourselves gazing into each other's eyes forgetting the world around us.

When I became aware of my surroundings once again I realized that I was dangerously close to Edward. I quickly stepped back and looked around only to realize that we were alone. Alice and Jasper were in the water and Jasper was throwing Alice up in the air and catching her like if she weighed nothing. It was cute. Rosalie and Emmett were lying down on one of the beach towels kissing in a way that should not be allowed in public. Well that was fast. I guess you can't really expect much else from Emmett; Super ladies man. That however is still not something you want to see your sibling doing. Gag. I think Edward agreed because I saw him shudder. He then looked away and pulled me in the opposite direction towards the bar.

We sat and chatted for a while just enjoying each other's company. They were a couple of silences but they were not uncomfortable. I felt like I could be myself around Edward. We were now caught in a another comfortable silence when I heard,

"Bella would you like to go on a date with me?"

I didn't know what to say. Why would Edward Cullen want to go out with me of all people? My silence must have made him worry because he continued.

"Bella please say something. I really like you already and I would just like to get to know you better."

"Yes Edward," I said "I would love to go out with you." A huge smile then broke across his face.

That evening when we got home I knew I needed Alice's help with my wardrobe for this date. If I was going out with Edward Cullen I had to look good. I just had to find a way to tell Alice so that she wouldn't freak out. I realized that it was inevitable so I decided to just go for it.

"Alice, can I talk to you for a second?" I started.

"Sure Bella is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No actually everything is great. I just need your help with something." Okay here goes. "Alice, Edward Cullen asked me out on a date and I need you to help me with my outfit." I said in a rush.

She just sat there staring at me. She obviously had to be in shock for her to be this quiet. I started waving my hand in front of her face trying to snap her out of her trance. Suddenly she just jumped up screaming "I knew it. Didn't I tell you that you would meet a guy." and waving her hands over her head.

After a while she dragged me up to celebrated with her. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore so I started screaming and dancing too. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize that everyone else came into our room.

"What is so exciting that you two are acting like this?" Aunt Tia asked.

Oh no how do I tell them this; especially Charlie. Boy is he going to freak.

"Uh…I…Uh have a date tomorrow night with Edward Cullen." I say sheepishly. I stood there with my head down awaiting my parents' reactions. They have been really overprotective my entire life.

Surprisingly Renee squealed and then started an intense conversation with Alice about my outfit, however, Charlie's reaction was exactly what I expected.

"Oh hell no. You are not dating till you are out of college and 30. No way are you going out tomorrow especially with a movie star. I know there type." Charlie shouted.

All the women in the room suddenly started shouting at Charlie and then Emmett when he decided to side with Charlie. Uncle Benjamin just stood to the side smirking. I wonder if he would have that same smirk if he found out about Alice and Jasper.

After a while the men finally gave up and agreed that I could go on the date but I knew this would be an incredibly uncomfortable meeting for Edward.

My family did not disappoint either. The next evening when Edward arrived to pick me up Charlie and Emmett were all prepared with their 'intimidating' act. I must admit they actually did look pretty scary; especially Emmett with his size. But Edward was still perfectly respectful.

"Good evening Sir, Emmett" He said, nodding at them, not the slightest bit disturbed. Well at least he didn't show it if he was.

"Good evening Edward." They said together glaring at him.

"Is Bella ready?"

I walked up to them just then saving Edward from God knows what else they had planned. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"I'm so sorry about that. They are just weird." I said embarrassed by my father and brother's behavior.

"Don't worry about it. I would be acting like that too if I had a daughter that looked half as beautiful as you." He replied.

I looked down and blushed muttering _thanks_. The ladies had me dressed in a short sundress that had blue and purple tie die. It had straps, which formed a v-neck that came to tie in the middle and it pulled in under the bust. This was paired with a cute little grey tote, grey sandals, white smooth-stone earrings and silver rhinestone bracelets. It was the perfect outfit; glamorous but not flashy.

After walking for a little while I saw the picnic that was set up a bit off from the shore. It was beautiful. He had a soft white blanket laid on the sand with two candles in stands, already lit, on top of it. Next to those were two plates with silver covers over them and two sets of cutlery. There was also a cooler, an ice bucket, with sparkling apple juice since I told him I don't drink alcohol, and two glasses. It all looked so romantic that I couldn't help the grin that broke across my face.

We sat and Edward took the covers off of the plates to reveal the most delicious looking food; steak and baked potato with sour cream. It was like heaven in a dish. I took a bite and moaned loudly causing Edward to chuckle.

"So I'm guessing you like my cooking." He said.

I looked up shocked. "You cooked this?"He nodded "It is amazing."

"Thanks." He muttered proudly.

We sat in comfortable silence enjoying the delicious food. When we were both finished Edward went to the cooler and pulled out chocolate covered strawberries and raspberries. This man definitely knew the key to my heart. Again these were orgasmic.

We sat talking for about an hour after eating, just getting to know each other. Then we cleaned up and started to head back to my room. Edward walked me right to my door like the perfect gentleman that he is and then slowly leaned forward and kissed me. My mind went blank for a moment. Then _I'm kissing Edward Cullen _was the only thing running through it as my lips move with his. The door to my room opened right then, interrupting our moment. We pulled apart to see a fuming Charlie standing there. Before he could say anything or inflict any harm on Edward I hugged him and ran inside pulling Charlie and closing the door. I don't even want to know what Charlie would have said if I stayed out there and I didn't give him a chance to speak when we got inside either because I just ran into my room and slammed the door. Before I went to sleep I lay in my bed dwelling on the events of the night.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

It's been a week that Edward and I have been going out and I really needed to talk to him. This relationship really can't work out. I mean I'm leaving in a week and we live in two completely different states. As if Edward was a mind reader or did telepathy or something he called me and said he needed to speak with me now. Apparently his parents went out and he thinks this conversation should happen in private. I'm nervous not only about what he has to say but also about what I have to tell him. I walk up to his door and knock. Quicker than I expected he opens the door and pulls me in.

Before I could say anything he says "Bella I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah I know Edward. I need to talk to y-" but he cuts me off.

"Bella please let me go first. This has been on my mind since I met you." He then drags me to the couch and sits down pulling me with him. "Bella," he says nervously. "I really like you…and I was wondering…if you want to be my…girlfriend."

Before I could respond I heard I a high pitched very annoying nasal voice scream "What!"

Edward's whole body tensed up and we both turn to see Edwards ex-girlfriend Tanya Denali standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Tanya" He asks not looking her in the eye.

"What am I doing here? Well let's see. I travel halfway across the world to tell you that I made a huge mistake and that I think we should give 'us' another chance, to see you here asking this piece of trash to be your girlfriend. Other than that I have no reason." She growled.

"Tanya, do not make this seem like it's my fault because I never asked you to come here and if I remember correctly you left me for someone else and I have to say it would have happened eventually because I never really loved you." He yelled right back at her.

"Edward you don't know what you're saying. You deserve better than her. Come back to me and we can start where we left off. Imagine what people would say if they saw you with her. She is so…plain." Well that really hurt but I can't say it's a lie.

"Tanya, get out NOW!" Edward screamed. Well that is the loudest I have ever heard him and I know now that I really don't want to ever get him angry.

He pushed her out the door then turned back to me. "Bella baby I'm so sorry. Just know that nothing she said is true."

"Actually Edward it is true. Imagine what everyone will think when you are seen with me. Compared to her I am nobody. She's beautiful and I'm a plain Jane. Not only that but Edward I'm leaving in a week to go back to my small town while you go back to Hollywood. We just don't belong together. You have no idea how much it hurts me to say this because Edward I really like you but it would be better if we stopped this now before it gets to serious."

"Bella no. Just listen to me okay, I don't care about Tanya's beauty because I find you a million times more beautiful; inside and out and I definitely don't care what everyone else thinks because all I want is you by my side. And as for you leaving, I already talked to my parents and they think it would be a good idea for our family to move into the house we have in Forks. They think it would be good to get away from the pressures of being in the spotlight for a while. Don't look at me like that. We do have a house there and they really did say that. My dad even got a job at Forks hospital and I got a tutor and everything. So Bella please don't worry because all I want is to be with you."

By the end of his speech I had tears in my eyes. He really is to perfect for me.

"I believe you Edward." I said trying to wipe away my tears. I was just so happy that things between us might actually work out.

"Good. Uh…Bella, would you like to come to dinner on Saturday with my family? I think Jasper and Rose are inviting Alice and Emmett and I even think your parents are coming." He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure Edward." I said while thinking what an interesting evening this should be.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

Saturday evening came quickly and the Swans, the Cullens and the Brandons were all meeting at one of the many restaurants in the resort. Our party got dressed and made our way down to the restaurant. When we got there, there was no mistaking the Cullen family. They just stood out. There was also no mistaking where the children got there looks from. Rosalie and Jasper looked exactly like Carlisle with their blonde hair and blue eyes and Edward was all Esme with his bronze hair and green eyes.

We made our way over to their table and sat down. I sat next to Edward, Rose sat next to Emmett and Alice and Jasper sat across from each other. The adults all sat on the other end of the table.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Charlie eyeing mine and Edward's close proximity. I could only chuckle. When will he get over the fact that I love Edward…wait love…no it's too early for that; how can I? I decided to keep that little fact to myself so that I don't get embarrassed.

So far the evening was going well. All the adults were getting along well and my parents weren't embarrassing themselves.

I kept getting little patches of their conversation so I heard when Esme said,"I can't wait to move to Forks. We are going to have so much fun."

After that chaos ensued.

Alice squealed and practically leaped across the table to kiss Jasper resulting in Uncle Ben grabbing him by his collar and ordering him to keep his "filthy hands off of his little girl."

Charlie started shouting at Esme and Carlisle that he "thought this was just a fling and was hoping after a distance was put between us that I would just forget about Edward." Boy was he wrong. I could never forget Edward. He also accused them of "giving Edward the opportunity to ruin his 'baby.'"

Aunt Tia was trying to release Jasper from her husband's grip and my mom was trying to stop Charlie from shouting since everyone in the restaurant was now staring. We were already sitting with the rich and famous now we were an even bigger spectacle.

Edward found this a good time to join in on the commotion because he stepped in front of Charlie and started speaking just as loudly as he was.

"With all due respect Chief Swan I think that you are behaving like an idiot. When will you stop trying to break your daughter and me up and just realize that I am in love with her?"

My breath caught in my throat. Edward Cullen was in love with me?

"Edward. You're in love with me?" I said slowly.

He turned around capturing me in his embrace. "I am." He said simply and then kissed me. There was a chorus of "Awe's" from family, friends and strangers alike and then the room fell silent as if waiting on something. Even Uncle Ben stopped trying to kill Jasper.

I pulled back and saw the worried expression on his face. I then realized I didn't say anything since he declared his love for me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him again. He grinned while kissing me and pulled me even closer.

I guess the evening ended better than I expected.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

It has almost been a year and a half since Edward and his family moved to Forks. In that time Edward, Alice and I finished High School- well Edward was being tutored privately- and Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett started college. Now, Edward and I are living together in Seattle and we're both going to UW.

Edward went out with Jasper and Emmett so I'm at home trying to figure out what I'm going to get Edward for Valentine's Day tomorrow. I knew I needed help in order to make this perfect so I just decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" She answered breathing heavily.

"Oh God Alice please tell me I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh Bella don't worry about it we just finished. What do you need?"

"Well I need some help with Edward's gift for Valentine's Day." I said.

"Yay shopping!" She screamed and hung up before I could say anything else.

Five minutes later Alice was at my door to take me shopping. Because of what we're going for, I went willingly.

About two hours later my feet were killing me and I didn't know how much more I could take. But then we saw the perfect gift. A digital key ring so that Edward can upload pictures on it and take them with him where ever he goes. I decided that in order to make it more special I would upload pictures of our story; from the time we met all the way up to the present. And it had a lot of memory so that later on he can add his own pictures. I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction to his gift.

The next morning I woke up feeling so relaxed and excited. I really hope Edward likes the gift. I rolled over in the bed to realize that Edward wasn't there. That was a little strange; I thought he would want to spend the day in bed. I got out of bed and went to check the bathroom to see if he was there.

When I walk through the doorway all I could do was gasp. Every surface in the bathroom was covered in scented candles and in the tub was my favorite freesia bubble bath along with about two dozen rose petals. It was all so beautiful. I can't believe I have a man that would do something like this for me.

I quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water of the tub. The water was so soothing. As I was reaching for the loofah I noticed something shiny. On the ring finger of my left hand stood the most beautiful ring and it was _huge_. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. The band of the ring was tiny and gold. It made it look delicate and on top of the band was a huge diamond surrounded by tiny diamonds.

As I was admiring the ring Edward walked in and knelt down next to me. He didn't even give me time to say anything before he started to speak.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for forever-every day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I was so stunned I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

A huge grin broke across his face and then he said "Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner." causing me to giggle. He was so cheesy but I love him anyway.

I then grabbed his face pulling him in for a very passionate kiss. That morning Edward and I showed our love for each other forgetting everything around us including the gift I bought him. It was just the two of us in our own little world.

I couldn't wait to plan my wedding.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

I stood in front of the full length mirror admiring Alice's work. She is simply amazing. I don't think I have ever looked this beautiful in my entire life. My hair was curled and put into a loose bun at the side with short pieces falling freely and a flower was delicately tucked in it. My makeup was natural but it was still stunning. It gave me a glow. The dress was a simple sleeveless mermaid style lace gown that comes to a v at the front and the back. For jewellery I had dangling heart diamond earrings and because Edward and I were getting married on the beach Alice allowed me to wear shoes with a small heel.

Edward and I were getting married on the beach in the Bahamas on the same spot we met exactly two years later. We thought we should choose a time and place with sentimental value. Even the color scheme has a meaning- green and brown- the color of mine and Edward's eyes.

Five minutes before the ceremony was supposed to start Alice came into the room in her beautiful bridesmaid's dress, which was all green with a sash around the middle, along with my dad.

"Bells are you ready honey." My dad asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I know Edward is the one so I have nothing to worry about." I replied. And it was true. He is all I will ever want.

"Okay then let's get this show on the road." He said hooking his arm around mine. Who would have thought Charlie would be this excited to give me away.

The music started and Alice made her way out. My breathing started to speed up then. I was about to officially claim Edward as mine. On my cue I walked out onto the little boardwalk that was placed to make walking easier. From my first step my eyes searched for Edward and when I saw him words could not express my emotions at that moment. He was breathtaking and he was all mine.

Charlie and I made our way down the aisle and in my opinion we couldn't get there fast enough but finally we made it and when I took Edward's hands in mine, the familiar electricity crackled around us comforting me. This was it.

Edward and I decided that we would write our own vows and when it was time Edward started.

"Bella, before you, my life was like a moonless night; very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When I'm away from you, the meteor falls over the horizon and everything goes black. Nothing changes, but my eyes are blinded by the light. I can't see the stars anymore. And there is no more reason for anything. Bella I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to spend forever with you." He said causing me to tear up.

Then it was my turn. "Edward, two years ago in exactly this spot I met you and from that moment I knew you were the one for me. Every day in those two years my love for you just grows more and more. You are the person that I can see myself starting a family with and growing old with. You are it for me and I'm so happy that you chose me to be yours forever." Every single word that just came out of my mouth was the truth.

We then exchanged rings and were pronounce man and wife. I flung myself at Edward wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his passionately, ignoring the snickers from the audience. In this moment I was so happy.

After the ceremony we made our way to the reception which was in one of the resort's many ballrooms. Alice had the place set up perfectly and I don't think anyone could have done a better job. Edward and I had our first dance and I felt so safe in his arms that I didn't care that I couldn't dance without falling. We cut the cake and I have to say it was beautiful. It was three layers and each layer had a different design. The bottom layer had white, green and brown stripes, the middle layer was white with brown polka dots and the top layer was white with one big brown band and one small green band. On each layer there was one set of green and white flowers. It was then time to throw the bouquet and I was so happy when my close friend from Forks High School, Angela Weber, caught it. She was such a sweet girl. We then mingled with everyone, took pictures and had the speeches and soon it was time for everyone to leave.

By that time I was exhausted and I couldn't wait to get out of there. I was really enjoying the idea of Edward and I locked away from the problems of real life for two weeks. This could be fun.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

Edward and I got back from our honeymoon to Greece about a month ago. That was great. We stayed in one of the inns on an island and everyone there was so nice to us. I didn't want to leave. What's not great though is the fact that for the last two weeks I have been throwing up non-stop. Anything I eat just comes back up. Edward keeps insisting that I go see Carlisle but I keep saying I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug right. It'll pass. I was sitting in the lounge reading a book when Edward walks through the door. He walks right up to me and pulls me into a tight hug and kisses me but before things could go any further I feel the familiar twist in my stomach and pull away to sprint to the bathroom where I throw up all the contents of my stomach. Edward walks in just holding my hair back.

When I was done he simply looked at me and said "You do know you are going to Carlisle tomorrow right. No ifs, buts, or maybes. I am putting my foot down." With that he turned to go get my toothbrush and then went to call Carlisle. I guess it makes no sense arguing.

The next morning Edward drove me to the mansion that his family owned. Carlisle has a 'mini hospital' there. Well that's what I call it. It seems like anything you could want is in there, well except for the big equipment. We made our way up to the little room to meet Carlisle.

"Hi Bella, Edward. How are you two today?"

"Fine" I replied earning myself a glare from Edward.

"I'm fine, Bella isn't." He said.

"Well then let's find out what's wrong."

Carlisle did a blood test- gross- and took some urine samples and then left us to go to the 'lab'.

A couple minutes later Carlisle walked back into the room trying to look composed but I could still see a little excitement under the surface. Does this mean I'm not sick? If so why am I puking my guts out?

"Well kids," he started "this can either be good news or bad news depending on how you look at it but…you guys are going to be parents."

This news was followed by silence. Parents; Edward and I created a little person. I jumped into Edward's arms wrapping my legs around him and kissed him…hard. He pulled back moments later and smiled at me.

"I love you Mummy" he said and we just held each other.

"Bella we're going to be late if you don't hurry." I heard my husband call to me.

"Coming babe" I called back.

Last night when we got back home from Carlisle's we called everyone and told them to meet us at the café this morning. Carlisle was the only one who knew what was going on and he promised not to tell anyone including Esme. We were on our way there now.

The car ride felt like it took forever. I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat which caused Edward to laugh at me every time he glanced my way. But finally we made.

When we got to the restaurant everyone was there. We made our way over and sat down. They all knew something was up they just didn't know what. We decided that we would tell them after we ate just to keep them waiting. During the meal everyone just got caught up in small talk and Emmett's 'jokes'.

When we were finished eating I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. Edward put his hand around my waist and pulled me close.

I took a deep breath and started. "The reason we called you here is because we have some very big news. I'm pregnant."

The first one to speak-or squeal rather- was Alice but it just wouldn't be right if she didn't. She started jumping around talking about a shopping trip and nursery and about how she was going to be an aunt. She is one energetic little pixie. Everyone congratulated us and Renee and Esme were both in tears.

Before we left Carlisle suggested we come by the hospital the next day to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything is okay.

Edward and I woke up and just lay in bed until it was time for us to get ready for our appointment. I knew Edward was just as excited as I was because he was smiling the whole time he was getting ready.

An hour later we were on our way to the hospital. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way inside and up to Carlisle's office.

"Hi children." He greeted.

"Dad I don't think you're allowed to call us that anymore. We're kind of having a baby." Edward joked.

Carlisle just laughed and led us into a simple room with an ultrasound machine and a bed with a chair next to it. Everything seemed to be set up so I hopped onto the bed and pulled my shirt up. Carlisle came over and squeezed some really cold gel onto my stomach then took the wand and moved it around for a bit.

A whooshing noise filled the room and it took me a minute to realize that it was my baby's heartbeat. A huge grin broke across my face and I turned to Edward who had a strange expression on his face; contemplative. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he asked Carlisle,

"Carlisle is something wrong with the baby's heart?" My breath stuck in my throat and so many things started running through my head. _Please let my babies be okay_ was prominent. I turned to Carlisle but he was just grinning. What was going on?

Carlisle, seeing my expression said, "Calm down, everything is fine. It sounds like that because they are two babies."

Say what now? Did he just say two? Edward and I had created not one little angel but two. I didn't realize that I was crying until Edward wiped the tears off my cheeks. I pulled him down and kissed him. I just couldn't believe it.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

I screamed as another painful contraction hit. If anyone told me that childbirth was this painful I wouldn't have giving a second thought to adoption or surrogacy. The things we do for the ones we love. I still can't believe that my little miracles are soon going to be here. I've waited nine long months for them and now Edward and I will have the family we always dreamed of.

"Babe I understand that you are in pain but honey you're about to break my fingers." Edward whined; his face contorted with pain. I only felt a little bad.

"You need to stop complaining. You did this to me!" I screamed at him.

At least that shut him up. Well that and the snickers coming from everyone including the doctor who walked in a few seconds before. He came and checked me and quickly sent everyone out of the room realizing that I was fully dilated. It was finally time to meet mini Edward and Bella. Everyone came and hugged Edward and I before leaving.

"So are you ready?" the doctor asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said gazing into Edward's eyes and happy that I could put that smile on his face.

After that I started the painful process of pushing…

… "One more push baby and she'll be out" Edward said brushing the hair off of my sweaty forehead. Already one of my babies was out and over by the scale waiting to meet his parents. With all that I had I pushed one more time and was so happy when I heard the faint but healthy cries of my baby girl.

When both the babies were cleaned of and weighed Edward brought them over to me. I reached out and took my little boy into my arms. Edward climbed onto the bed with our girl and wrapped his arms around me. For a moment we just sat and gazed at our little creations. They were so beautiful.

The door soon opened and in came our entire family all admiring our babies.

"So do you have names picked out yet?" Esme asked after a while.

I looked up and Edward and he just smile at me.

"Everyone we would like you to meet Liam Anthony Cullen" I said looking down at my little boy "and Elizabeth Jane Cullen." I said looking over at my beautiful baby girl.

"Oh those are such beautiful names." Esme squeal. She really did give Alice some competition there.

I just kept on looking at my beautiful children and snuggled into the side of my husband. I remember the last thing I thought before I fell asleep that night was that my life could not get any better than this.

**::..:: *~*~*~*~*~* ::..::**

I sat in the lounge eating a huge tub of ice cream reminiscing on everything that has happened in the past two years. I couldn't complain my life has turned out perfectly. I have a gorgeous husband, two beautiful children and an amazing set of family and friends. What more could I ask for?

I heard the sound of two pairs of tiny feet pattering on the floor coming in this direction. "Mommy! Mommy! Bella! Bella!" Why are my children calling me Bella? "Bella. Bella wake up. Wake up" What?

I opened my eyes to see Alice staring down at me. What is going on? Was that all just a dream? Wow.

"Alice I just had the most amazing dream."

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

How does Alice keep doing this to me? She is such a conniving little pixie. Don't get me wrong I love her to death but she always seems to be able to drag me into anything. Right now, sadly, I'm in the mall with Alice playing dress up Barbie Bella. Yay me right?

"Bella go try these on." screamed Alice from across the store.

"Alice I don't want to try on anything else. Can we just go?" I whined.

"Bella I promise you that this dress will look amazing on you and the colour will just make your skin glow. It's magical. And these shoes are to die for." She said dreamily.

Well it was a pretty cute dress but the shoes were another story and I really wanted to leave, I'm starving.

"Alice even if it does look great I still have nowhere to go in it and you and I both know that I will never be able to walk in those shoes."

"You will have somewhere to go in it because I see a guy in your future. You should really listen to me; I have a way of knowing things." I think my best friend has a serious case of the crazies.

"Yea sure you do but I still can't walk in those shoes. Those things are death traps." I say seriously

"Bella please just try them on. For me?" Alice pleaded with that puppy dog expression that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine. But don't think I'm enjoying this." I huffed grabbing the dress and stalking to the dressing room.

After I put the dress and shoes on I turned to look at myself in the full length mirror. There I was in a beautiful royal blue dress falling just around the middle of my thigh in flowing movements. It had straps, and came down in a v to show just the right amount of cleavage. It had a band just below the bust line with beautiful rhinestones embedded in it and the coolest thing about it; it had pockets. Surprisingly the shoes were actually quite comfortable. I'm not saying I would be able to walk in them but the sued Mary Jane style pumps were cute. I'm not a conceited person but let me just say I looked good. I think Alice is psychic or something.

I really did not want Alice to know that she was right so I decided to take them off but before my hand could move I heard Alice shouting.

"Bella if you dare take off that outfit without me seeing I swear to God I will hurt you."

Okay something is definitely weird with that girl. I sighed and walked out to face Alice. As soon as I stepped out I heard Alice squeal and not just any squeal but a high pitched ear shattering squeal. At first I thought she was once again over reacting because of the outfit but then I realized that her eyes were not on me but on something over my shoulder. I turned around and heard someone gasp muttering something that sounded like _so beautiful, _causing me to blush embarrassingly. Looking up my eyes met the most amazing pair of green eyes. Then realization hit me. I was face to face with Edward Cullen. Could this time be real?

* * *

**This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I did. **

**There are pictures on my profile for a little imagery.**

**Thanks dancefanatic261094 and missallthat95 couldn't have done it without your help...love you guys.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW **

**xoxo  
**


End file.
